


Skintight

by asunflowergarden



Series: sex in space [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Uhura, Female Masturbation, Leather, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Pollen, Tight leather suit, Uhura fucking herself, Uhura just loves herself, Vibrators, independent uhura, often, she doesn't give two shits, she doesn't need anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asunflowergarden/pseuds/asunflowergarden
Summary: Uhura doesn't need anyone asking her any questions and she especially doesn't need anyone coming to help her, she can damn well take care of this situation herself.





	Skintight

Uhura can't really remember how everything went down, all of it happening so fast, she didn't know where to look at first.  
What she does remember however, is the little flower, colored in various lilac tones, that she had accidentally stepped on whilst they'd been exploring some unknown planet.   
She remembers it popping under the weight of her foot and the little yellow spores it had emitted, tiny little specks of color floating in the air that she'd barely been able to make out. 

They had to run back to the ship not moments after that, having been discovered by the indigenous species, which, as to put it kindly, had not been very amused by their unannounced "visit", thus forcing the idea of anything being wrong or any danger coming from her breathing in the tiny pieces completely out of her mind.

But as she sits in her chair in the enterprise, her chest heaving to draw in inaudible small almost rapid breaths even though they had returned a little while ago already, and her eyes getting lost in the flashing lights of the screen before her, she knows something's not quite right.  
She can feel her skin tingling under her tight red leather suit, can feel it starting to burn up and she thinks it almost feels like it's itching to be touched in some sort of way.

She twists around in her seat to see if anyone else looks the way she's feeling right now, looks for flushed cheeks and heaving chests, even for droplets of sweat, but all she finds is calm but concentrated looks as the crew steers the ship up and into space steadily, she only sees calm breathing and she feels so very out of place. 

She puts two and two together, understands that the symptoms she's feeling right now must be an allergic reaction to the pollen she'd breathed in earlier and doesn't have anything to do with roaming the planet in itself, otherwise Kirk would experience a similar reaction. 

Uhura also knows the way she's feeling, the way her thighs are starting to twitch and how her cores beginning to feel all warm and tingly, that what she's feeling right now can only be described as arousal and nothing else.   
She's read about flowers emitting this type of pollen before, had skimmed over it lazily and then tossed the book aside, because she hadn't thought it would ever be this necessary to know about, had never guessed she'd ever come close to, let alone be affected by one of them.

She regrets this now, as she turns her body back to the screen, her thighs rubbing together and creating such delicious friction between them, she lets out a small gasp.   
She can feel herself getting wet, her skin oh so sensitive as it's being rubbed by her tight leather clothing. She can't really focus anymore, the light before her blending into one big distraction that's keeping her from thoroughly enjoying this delicious friction and she realizes, she has got to get somewhere a little more private as fast as possible. 

She stands up, her hands gripping the edge of the screen for another moment, her knuckles white and her knees all wobbly, before she can will herself to move.  
She turns around, a small sheen of sweat building on her forehead as she walks over to her captain, trying to act professional and pretend that everything is all right, that nothing unusual is happening.

"Captain", she almost nearly chokes out even though he doesn't seem to notice, concentrating on giving orders to the other parts of the crew, "I wish to retreat to my cabin for a little while."  
He turns to look at her then, taking in her dilated pupils, her glistening skin and her eyebrows drawn together in a tight frown, as he answers slowly "Eh... yeah, okay. Take all the time you need."

Uhura thanks him with a curt nod before swiftly turning around, strutting past her coworkers and straight towards the small cabin, her hands shaking as she struggles to open the door.  
Once inside, the door sliding closed behind her, she takes several steps towards her bed before letting her back hit the silky grey sheets, her clothes feeling too tight, her muscles too tense.

Her breath comes in rigid gasps as she coordinates her trembling fingers towards the zipper of her leather suit, almost ripping it down and sitting up slightly to slip both of her arms out of the too tight material.  
"God", she gasps softly as the cold air of the cabin hits her slightly hardened nipples, before she moves one hand to the back of her head to loosen her already disarrayed bun, her hair now falling down her shoulders in stiff waves, tickling where they touch her skin.

She pulls the material down her abdomen and stops only when her pair of black silk panties is finally exposed, pulls down until only part of her thighs and lower legs are still clothed.  
Her whole body feels flush and a little sweaty, her skin burning up, the feeling that's spreading out underneath it almost painful and so much more intoxicating as the aphrodisiac takes full control of her being.

Her hands roam up her body, softly stroking her stomach before moving up her chest, taking both of her breasts between them and kneading firmly.  
Uhura takes one of her chocolate colored nipples between two fingers, pinches it hard as her back arches off the bed, and bites her lip to keep the moans at bay, the state of her body and mind making it so much more difficult than it would usually be.  
She doesn't need anyone asking her any questions and she especially doesn't need anyone coming to help her, she can damn well take care of this situation herself.

But she has to admit that her mind gets more hazy and she seems to loose herself in the pleasure the more her hands roam, the more they pinch, the more they squeeze, the more they touch.  
Stringing together coherent thoughts becomes increasingly more difficult, her self control silently slipping away.

She strokes both her nipples until they're almost achingly hard, then slips one of her hands between her legs, lazily teasing the skin at the top of her thighs, and she feels herself becoming even more wet at the feel of it.

She hooks her fingers in the seam of her underwear before pulling, wiggling her hips to get them down as far as possible.  
She can feel that they're slightly damp and as her hand softly touches the spot between her thighs, her fingertips dipping further down, she can tell that she's far more wet than she's ever been before.

Uhura strokes through her pubes slowly, the hair coarse and curly underneath her hand, then lets her fingertips wander further down, finally giving herself the friction she so deeply desires, when she feels like she can't withstand the pleasure anymore.  
Her pussy is almost pulsing now and she can't help but let out a low groan at the feel of her clit finally being touched.  
It feels so wonderful, feels like the only thing she wants to, needs to focus on right now, all thoughts about getting caught fading from her mind.

She draws up her legs and lifts her hips slightly so as to better reach her opening, then pushes a finger inside herself firmly, the moisture making the movement easy and smooth.  
She waits a moment before inserting a second finger then waits another one before starting to scissor herself, the tip of her finger hitting that delicious spot inside of her every time and making her moan, her back arching off the bed, her thighs trembling.

"Oh fuck.", she whines as she slips her fingers out of herself, before plunging back in with such a force that it makes her cry out so loud, the whole ship must have heard.  
She uses her other hand to rub at her clit, the combined friction of her actions making her gasp, making her eyes close and her head tilt back.

Uhura wills herself to stop for a moment, to still her movements, wills herself to make this even more pleasurable for herself as she reaches for the first drawer of her night stand and struggles with the knob.  
She feels for something inside, her hands finally closing around the piece of silicone also known as her favorite toy, which she likes to pleasure herself with as often as possible.

She pulls the vibrator out of the drawer and doesn't even bother with closing it as she directs the toy to her dripping wet opening.  
She's aching for it, aching to be filled up to the brim and she doesn't even need any lube for it, she's that turned on, as she starts to slowly push it inside of herself.  
It doesn't take too long before the silicone cock is fully encased in her fluttering walls, her fingers shaking as she turns it to the highest setting, hips jumping off the bed with a start, lips releasing a cry, at her g-spot being massaged this roughly.  
The vibrations wreck through her body, making her shudder and whimper and sweat even more than before.

She can feel herself getting close, nearing the pleasure she's desperately searching and thus circles her clit once, twice, thrice, the silicone cock still pulsing inside of her and she pushes herself over the edge, her orgasm wrecking through her body in waves, the still vibrating toy making it that much more intense.  
Her hands shake as she shuts off the toy, fingertips resting at its base for a moment before pulling it out, her skin so sensitive where it's rubbing against the silk sheets.

She lets the vibrator fall to the ground carelessly, doesn't even seem to hear the thud, muffled by the carpet, as she just lies there, skin glistening with sweat, little droplets running down her forehead.  
There are tears at the corners of her eyes, tears that had almost been spilled at all the sensations she had felt and all the new ones she's feeling right now, like the throb of her cunt and the looseness of her muscles.

She blinks sluggishly as the frown between her eyebrows smooths out and gasps softly as small aftershocks hit her, thighs twitching ever so slightly.  
She feels far more relaxed than she had in a long while as her eyes slip closed and her breathing finally calms.

Uhura greets everyone with a curt nod the next day, hair set in a high ponytail, skin glowing, mood bright.  
She smiles at her friends softly and gives everyone a dirty look that dares to look at her in a weird way.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I just love Zoe Saldana, guilty as charged


End file.
